This contract is intended to provide technical support service for the Division of Intramural Research to allow its scientists to carry out their proposed clinical research protocols. The contractor will supply a patient referral population and assistance in recruiting patients for the clinical protocols written by scientists in the Division of Intramural Research. In addition, the Contractor will be responsible for providing nursing support for both inpatient and outpatient clinical research visits by patients in the protocols. The Contractor will supply facilities to conduct clinical research, which include bed and board, laboratory analyses not performed at NIEHS and specialized nursing and other technical support to obtain data including serum and urine samples needed by the Project Officer. Other support to be provided by the Contractor include communications support, i.e. letters to referring physicians, scheduling patients, communicating with drug companies and completing paperwork necessary to maintain optimal clinical research and provide good patient care as well. The Contractor will also assist in developing assays not currently developed in the Division of Intramural Research.